


Demons Don't Like Sprinkles

by Luminesyra



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I know it's March but have a Christmas themed oneshot anyways, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminesyra/pseuds/Luminesyra
Summary: Marco is a sucker for the holidays and Tom can't understand the appeal of these ridiculous human festivities. Or maybe...?
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Demons Don't Like Sprinkles

“No.”

“But ple-”

“No.”

“But Tom-”

“No.”

“Toooooooommmmmm!!!”

The pink haired demon huffed in annoyance as Marco’s brown eyes grew wide and pleading. The human boy even went so far as to jut out his bottom lip, the soft flesh quivering.

“That’s not gonna work, Marco.” the demon informed him flatly, crossing his arms.

“It’s not like I’m asking you to wear it out anywhere, just for me.” the Hispanic boy replied. “C’mon, don’t be a baby, I’m wearing one too.”

Tom looked at the dark red sweater in Marco’s hands critically, nose wrinkling in distaste at the Christmas tree stitched in tinsel thread with a snow flurry curling around. It was the most hideous piece of clothing he had ever laid eyes on, save for the navy sweater on his soul mate’s body. Marco’s sweater had a sleigh pulled by eight deer flying over a little town. Tacky.

“Fine.” he grumbled, snatching the ugly sweater away. “I swear to Lucifer if anyone sees me in this stupid sweater…”

“It’s fine, no one’s gonna see b-babe.” Marco said, beaming as Tom sighed and plucked the garment from his hands.

The demon began to roughly yank the sweater over his head, to only begin to struggle a few seconds later.

“Marco!” Tom’s muffled growl hissed from inside the sweater.

Marco was too busy giggling to take much heed of it, though, more amused by the fact the sweater had gotten stuck on his horns than anything. “Hang on, lemme help.” He stepped forward and gently grabbed Tom’s flailing arms to still them. The demon prince huffed, but stopped squirming. Marco carefully untangled the loose thread from his horns, tugging it over his head. He was met with three crimson eyes giving him a disgruntled look, Tom’s fluffy hair now a mess.

Marco smirked, kissing the tip of the demon’s nose. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Tom grumbled, pushing his arms through the sleeves, but he couldn’t keep a small smile from pulling at one side of his mouth. The sleeves were a tad too short, but he kept his sleeves pushed up anyways, so it didn’t really matter. He also noted Marco’s sweater was a little big, and the sleeves only allowed his fingertips to show, something Tom found rather cute. “Okay, so I’m wearing the sweater. Now what?”

Marco spun around, his hands moving to cover his mouth with the sleeves of the sweater and the most goddamn cute expression. Tom’s irritation melted in an instant, his boyfriend’s enthusiasm infectious.

“Now we’re gonna make Christmas cookies!” Marco replied with a little grin. “But first…”

Tom’s head tilted curiously as the smaller boy swiped something of the table, too fast for Tom to see. He then approached the demon, hiding the object in his hands. “Marco, what are you…”

He got his answer when the Hispanic boy reached out and hung an ornament on one of his horns, pulling the slipknot in the tinsel secure. Just as quickly, he put one on the other horn as well, the colored decorations swishing against Tom’s messy hair.

“Now you’re perfect.” Marco giggled.

“Marco are you serious.” Tom deadpanned. “You’re making a fool of me.”

“To who? It’s just you and I here.” he pointed out. “Besides, I have no excuse to do this any other time of year. Humor me.”

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “You are so fuckin’ lucky I love you, Bun. I’d have incinerated anyone else before they’d gotten half as far as this nonsense.”

“Yeah, but you love me not them.” Marco sang gleefully, dragging Tom into the kitchen. “Then I’m gonna show you the magic that are Christmas cookies.”

(*)

About an hour later, Tom was thoroughly covered in flour and was at his wits end with the sugar cookie dough.

“Argh-Marco, it keeps ripping!” Tom glared at the sock shaped dough that tore in half. He glanced over to see that most of Marco’s cookies were near perfect. “Why are mine breaking and yours aren’t!”

“Well, I’ve been making them since I was like eight, so I’ve had more practice.” the human reasoned, then paused with a thoughtful look. “Actually, you might just be putting off too much body heat and the dough is too warm. But you also have to use more flour, or they’ll keep sticking.”

He reached over and dusted more flour over the demon prince’s dough and rolled it out once more. He pressed a few of the cookie cutters into the smooth dough. “It also helps if you rip off the extra dough before you pick them up.”

He lifted the plastic shapes away to show the raw dough sitting on the counter in even shapes. They peeled up easily as Marco set them on the baking sheet.

“So we just cook them until they get darker?” Tom asked.

“Basically, but we need to decorate them first.” Marco replied, pulling a small box out of the cabinet.

“Decorate them how?” Tom asked. They were already shaped like items from this human holiday what more did they need to do?

“With sprinkles!” The Hispanic boy said, holding out the box. There were six small jars of little colored dots.

“Sprinkles?” Tom raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, here. Try some.” Marco grabbed Tom’s hand and dumped a few yellow sprinkles into it. The demon stuck out his tongue and picked up a few.

“Ugh, these taste like solid sugar.” he spit, throwing the remaining sprinkles into the trash.

“They are solid sugar.” Marco said.

“Why would someone ever consume that?” Tom asked in disgust.

Marco gave the demon a curious look. “You know, for someone with the chocolate problem you have, it’s kinda funny you don’t like them.”

“Well excuse me if I like my sweets to have an actual flavor. That was just repulsive.” Tom snarked.

Marco just laughed. “They’ll taste better in the cookies, it’s just going to make them taste a little sweeter.”

Tom eyed the little jars of sprinkles suspiciously. “...Alright, I’ll take your word for it.”

“Relax, Tom, I’ve done this for years.” Marco reassured him as he began to drop the different colored sprinkles into the dough, lightly pressing them into the shapes.

Tom watched with mild interest as Marco smushed the sprinkles into the top of the dough. He had to admit they did make the cookies look more festive.

Marco opened the oven and slid the cookies inside, setting a timer for a little over ten minutes. “Now we just have to wait for them to bake.”

Tom eyes the temperature. “Why can’t you just put it at like 700 degrees and bake them for a few minutes? Wouldn’t that be faster?”

Marco’s eyes grew wide, remembering the last time Tom applied this logic to cooking. And the time before that. And then there was the spaghetti. “No. That is not how cooking works, you’re going to burn the outside and the middle will still be raw.”

Tom humphed, but didn’t argue further. He was a prince, he hadn’t ever done his own cooking until moving in with Marco. The fact he’d yet to successfully cook anything may have also had a hand.

“So now what?” Tom asked, glancing at the oven. He was not a patient demon.

Marco gave him a sly little smirk. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

(*)

Tom growled in protest when Marco pulled away from his position of laying on top of him, the timer’s shrill ring calling the boy away. “A few more minutes won’t hurt.”

Marco laughed and planted a chaste kiss on Tom’s lips. “Actually, they could burn really fast. I’ll only be gone a few minutes, then we can continue making out.”

Tom humphed, but released the human boy’s waist. He watched Marco walk away out the corner of his eyes, grinning at bit at the slight sway of the Hispanic man’s hips. A moment later, he got up too, curiosity getting the best of him.

He entered to see Marco setting the tray on top of the stove, sliding off the oven mitt on his hand and beginning to carefully pry up the cookies to set them on a cooling rack. The dough had baked around the sprinkles to the surface was even, but colorful.

Tom reached out and grabbed one of the hot cookies, the temperature barely affecting him at all. He bit into the, still soft, cookie, only the edges crisp. The treat was very sweet, but the demon found himself enjoying the taste.

“So you like them?” Marco asked smugly, leaning up against the counter.

“Yeah, not bad for human food.” Tom replied, a bit muffled from the cookie in his mouth. He held it out to Marco, but he shook his head.

“Sorry, not a demon, it’s too hot right now.” he explained.

Tom bit into the cookie again, this time his lip curling as a clump of sprinkles came with the cookie this time, the edge not having very many. “Still tastes like a wad of sugar.”

Marco just sighed and shook his head. “Then you just don’t like sprinkles. I guess the next batch won’t have any.”

Tom set the cookie back down on the rack, looping his arms around Marco’s shoulders. “Why would I need more sugar? I got all the sweetness I need right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I said like a year and a half ago that I had a bunch of TomCo oneshots sitting in my Google Drive from high school(which I graduated from three years ago yIKES), and that I'd post some of them. Well, I now have not tECHNICALLY lied! Actually, these oneshots are super cute and fun, I wouldn't mind also taking requests/suggestions for future ones?


End file.
